In another life
by honeyelf
Summary: A continuation of the Harry Potter saga. Showcasing the reincarnation of Sirius and Remus, as well as some Deathly Hallows madness. RLSB as Scorpius and Albus.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Prologue: Teddy Lupin and the Elder wand 

I was studying to become the new defence against the dark arts professor. Lucius Malfoy took the position after the war (a feat no one was too happy about), but after 19 years he was planning to retire. I was lucky that I had some considerable skill in his class, and overtime he even suggested that I take his place when I became old enough.

He told me to get started by reading up on the history of dark magic, magical artefacts, and of course the spells themselves. I did this with unrivalled enthusiasm, in hopes of one day taking the position that my father once held.

I stayed up late one night reading one of those books. This one being mainly about fabled magical artefacts. Upon turning the page to the chapter titled 'deathly hallows' my jaw dropped as my heart leaped into my throat.

"Hi, Harry!" I yelled happily, taking a moment to hug him around the legs. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, yourself." He said with enthusiasm, and after making polite eye contact and nodding at my grandmother, he added, "I can't believe how big you're getting!"

Before long, the rest of the guests started pouring in the room, greeting me. Most notably, Mrs. Weasley, who took it upon herself to start fussing about the dirt or whatnot on my cheek. Hermione and Harry seemed to take it as an opportunity to tease a very awkward looking Ron, as Bill carried in a mostly asleep toddler Victoire.

It was not long before we all sat down to a lovely feast, provided exclusively from Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Kreacher.

"'Mione, I don't see what you didn't help mum and Ginny with the food. Or at least watch. She could use some practice, right Harry?" Bellowed Ron with his mouth full, while being oblivious to the anger growing on Hermione's features.

"Don't drag me into this." Retorted a bemused Harry. A slight yelp was then issued from Ron's mouth as Hermione kicked him under the table. Ginny then patted Hermione's hand weakly in effort to calm her down as I saw her send a smile to Harry.

As the night's events wound to a close, I found myself sneaking around Harry's house with Victoire. We spied on Ron and Hermione, but left in a hurry when they started snogging. After listening in on the boring adult conversation, we decided (well, technically I decided because Victoire was mostly mute except for some French words) to go exploring the vastness of Grimmauld place.

After visiting what seemed like the millionth bathroom (on top of being mute, Victoire had terrible navigational skills), we came upon what appeared to be Harry's study, and his godfather's old room.

We poked around the perimeter, finding various letters too difficult for a 3 year old and a 6 year old to read. However, before I noticed that Victoire had lost interest and silently left the room, I pulled out a very odd looking wand. I ran my finger along the length of it, feeling each spherical bump.

I held it the way I had seen others do it, and swung it back and fourth a couple times. The thing itself almost felt like it was trying to get away from me, as if it was rejecting me holding it.

"Teddy?" Harry's voice rang out, and it was soon followed by footsteps. Thinking quickly, and feeling guilty, I shoved the resentful thing into my back pocket, and hastily ran out of the room. Harry spotted me midway down the hallway, and I made up a lie about looking for a bathroom.

I had had full intentions of returning the retched thing to its room, but the opportunity never came up. It spent the following 5 years hiding under the floorboards in my room, and the other 8 following me back and forth from Hogwarts to home.

Oddly enough, I have never heard of Harry looking for it. But surely, the ancient tome in front of me must be wrong. It must be a coincidence. It must be.

_The Elder wand. The wand of destiny. The deathstick. _

If I am to believe what I have read, I have four choices. I could ignore what I know now. I could destroy it. I could return it to its rightful owner. Or, I could harness its power by simply disarming or stunning Harry.


End file.
